Sinais
by hentaiprize
Summary: Homens nunca entendem... Tsc! Um desabafo de Sakura em relação ao Naruto. ONESHOT


Sinais

Se você é mulher pode então entender perfeitamente o meu desabafo.

Sinais... Há! Homens nunca os entendem. Nunca! Será que é tão difícil assim? Por que quando mais queremos dizer, fazer ou ainda evitar algo que devido as circunstâncias em hipótese alguma pode, deve ou se permite ser falado?

Muitas, inúmeras vezes sofri com isso. Às vezes pareço ser cercada de idiotas, não que o Naruto seja um gênio, mas há momentos que me sinto namorando algo mais primitivo que uma ameba. Confesso que não sou lá das melhores em mímica ou mensagens implícitas, mas há coisas que estão tão na cara que nem é preciso pensar para perceber. A situação responde por si só.

Engraçado foi ter eu usado esta situação como exemplo. É até meio constrangedor, confesso, mas está muito recente e eu não pude evitar. Tinha que desabafar. Indignada. Eu estou realmente muito indignada. Como ele não notou algo tão na cara? Por Deus! Usei muitos artifícios, mas é sério: ele não notou.

O dito cujo (a situação) ocorreu nesta terça feira. Não deveria ser cinco horas da tarde quando terminei algumas tarefas. Olhei mais uma vez para o relógio e pensei em fazer uma visita a minha ameba preferida (brincadeira! Hehe). Caminhei apressada, afinal, eu não poderia passar a noite com ele e eu ainda tinha muitas tarefas para o dia seguinte. Quando dei por mim já estava em frente ao seu portão chamando seu nome:

-Naruto! Narutô! Naruto?

Sem resposta. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava em casa, mas não imaginava fazendo o que.

-Naruto?

Chamei mais alto ficando ainda sem resposta.

Pensei que ele poderia estar tomando banho ou algo do nível, então resolvi entrar. Namoramos há mais de dois anos e já temos muita intimidade se é que você me entende. Mas logo que abri o portão, que por sinal faz um escândalo bem característico de seu dono, o meu loiro desceu as escadas com aquele lindo sorriso receptivo:

-Oi amor! – ele disse correndo para um abraço carinhoso

-Surpresa! – sorri de volta

-Que bom que você veio! Nossa, adoro quando você faz visitas assim!

Fiquei feliz. Por que não ficaria? Quem não ficaria? Um sorriso radiante só por sua presença é de deixar qualquer um apaixonado.

-Sai agora do hospital e...

-Então vai ficar comigo hoje?! – ele me corta com um sorriso ainda maior

Odeio, definitivamente odeio que me interrompam, mas um sorriso lindo como aquele faz qualquer sentimento maligno desaparecer.

-Não meu lindo...

P.S.: Nhenhenhé básico com o namorado...

-Vou trabalhar amanha muito cedo! – continuei selando-lhe os lábios

-Ahh... Poxa! Fica comigo! Só hoje!

Abri logo um sorriso muito do malicioso pensando que aquela visita seria muito melhor do que eu esperava...

-Não posso Naru-Kun... Mas tenho um bom tempo para você! Só – frisei – SÓ para você!

Ele sorriu meio triste acarinhando os meus cabelos. Meus olhos ardiam com a expectativa e um beijo logo se iniciou. Pensei em tacar um pouco de álcool no pequeno palito de fósforo que eu pensei (sim, pensei) ter riscado, mas o BAKA... Há! O baka tacou foi mesmo um grande balde de água fria. Que ódio!

-Então... Vamos subir Hime! Venha! Você tem fome?

Atencioso não?

-Um cadinho... – fiz beicinho

-Ahh! Tem rámen na cozinha! Venha comer! Esquente porque deve ter esfriado!

Confesso que não gostei da idéia de comer sozinha, mas...

-Mas...

Ele me puxava escada acima.

-Eu só quero terminar uma fase de um jogo novo e...

JOGO? FASE? Na verdade até ai tudo bem... Só que eu não imaginava que o pior AINDA estava para acontecer.

-Jogo? – perguntei com certa acidez

-É! Nossa amor! – ele exclamou pulando no sofá e agarrando o controle – Que jogo! Estou viciado!

-Mas...

-Caraca! É muito dez amor! Tem uma fase aqui e...

-Mas...

Ele falava sem parar. Muito mal consegui terminar minha frase. A sorte dele que eu ainda tinha um pouco de humor. Um pouco. POUCO.

-Mas você não vai comer? – finalmente consegui perguntar

-Nah! Estou sem fome Hime! Come lá e venha sentar aqui para namorarmos um cadinho!

A fome sumiu na hora. Puta merda! Competir com um vídeo game é sacanagem! Sentei ao lado dele super, hiper indignada.

-Ué! Não vai comer Sakura-Chan?

-Perdi a fome... – falei secamente

-Ahh... Então vou lá pegar para você...

Uhull! 1 x 0 para mim!

-Mas... – pausa – Mas... – pausa – Mas depois que terminar esta... – pausa – fase...

1 x 0 para o vídeo game isso sim! Arg!

E assim ficamos. Ele jogando e eu esperando. E mesmo com todos aqueles banhos de água fria, o meu palitinho, pelo menos o meu palitinho de fósforo ainda estava aceso. Nem tudo estava perdido, pensava. Artimanhas femininas são o que não faltam e tem uma em especial que eu sou craque. Manha. Dificilmente esta falhava, era o que eu achava...

-Ahh amorzinho... – abracei-o carinhosamente beijando seu pescoço – Poxaaa... Vem... Vamos comer... Estou faminta... – sussurei em seu ouvido

-Ahh Hime... Estou quase acabando... Só... Só mais um segundinho...

Pronto. 2 x 0 vídeo game! Depois os homens reclamam que nós mulheres somos frígidas. Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim. Perdi a batalha, mas não a guerra.

-Vem cá meu lindo... – deslizei a minha mão pela coxa dele – Larga esse vídeo game só um pouquinho...

-Sakura-Chan...

Haha! É agora, pensei. 2 x 1 video game, mas se eu conseguisse o que eu queria seria 1000 x 2 para mim.

-Espera só um minutinho minha flor...

PUTA MERDA[2]! 3 x 0... Larguei ele na sala e fui a cozinha. Se ficasse mais um minutinho, provavelmente lhe daria um soco mortal na cabeça e outro no vídeo game. A raiva foi tamanha que a fome voltou a todo vapor. Peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi, no caso uma maçã e comi com muita voracidade. Descontei em dentadas violentas toda a minha raiva na pobre maçazinha. Coitada... Morte pior que a qual eu lhe dei impossível.

-Hime!

Ele me chamou de repente. Fingi não ouvir de raiva esperando ele me chamar mais algumas vezes, o que demorou mais de dez minutos para acontecer.

-Sakura-Chan! Hime?

-Oi... – respondi

Ele dava tanta atenção ao vídeo game que chegava a irritar. E não era ciúme!

-Fazendo o que? Já comeu?

-Nada e sim.

-Então vem cá!

-Vai desligar esse lixo?

-Ahh vem cá Hime, vem... Fala assim não...

Me desarmei. As vezes ele era muito carinhoso, do jeito que eu A-DO-RO. Resolvi atender ao pedido perdoando todo o "desafeto", mas o irritante aparelho parecia querer competir comigo.

-Ahhh! Espera! Nossa! Pu-ta que pa-ri-u! É o chefão! Nossa! Vem vê Hime! Olha que foda! Hahaha! Você acha que vai ganhar do futuro Hokage? Hahahaha!

Por Deus... Se eu não gostasse tanto dele, já haveria um funeral na cidade.

-Ahh amorr... – chamei tentando controlar a raiva

-'Péra Hime... Putix! Oi? Ai caramba!

Olhei para ele. Olhei para o vídeo game. Olhei para ele. Olhei para o vídeo game. Artimanhas... Artimanhas... Mudei de tática.

-Ahh amor acho que vou tomar um banho... – me debrucei atrás do sofá e acarinhei seus cabelos

Geralmente, quando eu dizia que ia tomar um banho, em frações de segundos Naruto já estaria nu no box reclamando pela a minha demora. Mas...

-Banho? Ahh ta! Quando terminar... Putix! Seu viado! Caralio amor que chefão difícil!

-É... Dá vontade de tacar no chão e pisar nele todinho! – rosnei soltando-o do abraço

Claro que eu falava do vídeo game, mas não me importaria se o meu loiro estivesse no chão junto dele. 4 x 0 vídeo game.

-Então vou lá... – acarinhei seu pescoço da maneira que ele adora tentando uma ultima vez

-Vai lá amor.

PUTA MERDA[3]! 5 x 0.

-Quem te deu esta porcaria? – me enfureci

-Que porcaria?

-Esse jogo idiota!

-Ahh! Foi o... – pausa, como o vídeo game desliga a pessoa do mundo! Meu Deus! Ele muito mal conseguia falar! – Foi o... O Shikamaru! Por que?

Ahhh Shikamaru... Maldito estrategista! Pensei até em esganar o moreno, mas teria que me virar com a Sabaku depois. Ela não é nada fácil. Opção descartada. O negocio era cortar o mal pela raiz em casa.

-Bem... – azedei – Vou tomar banho.

Tudo que ouvi foi um grunhido e mais um bocado de palavrões. Resolvi tomar mesmo o meu banho. Bufando de raiva claro. Demorei o máximo que pude esperando que ele sentisse minha falta, mas nem mesmo o meu nome eu ouvi.

_-Morrrrrri! Ahh não! Dattebayoo!_

Ouvi ele gritar da sala. Sorri aliviada, era a minha chance. Sai correndo do banheiro e fui para a sala com as roupas estrategicamente mal arrumadas.

-Perdeu amor? – fingi compaixão a derrota, mas queria mesmo era soltar uma pancada de fogos

-Perdi! Que ódio! Que raiva! Putix! Mas agora ele vai ver só ou eu não me chamo Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! – nem para mim ele olhou

Mulheres... Mulheres... Se vocês querem um amante ou se livrar de seus namorados/maridos, dêem um vídeo game a ele.

-Mas amor...

-Pera um minutinho! Vai... Vai! Vai seu merda!

Parei. Cansei. Mas o meu palitinho ainda ardia. Não sei dizer ao certo o porquê eu estava tão decidida a conseguir "aquilo" com ele, mas eu queria. Respirei fundo. Deveria estar no meu período fértil, não é possível. Ainda assim não desisti e mesmo cansada resolvi jogar o trunfo.

-Ahh amorzinho...

Sentei-me no sofá com pernas na direção dele. Diga-se de passagem, uma no leste e outra no oeste. Do jeito que ele gosta, bem "a vontade"! E com uma voz bem sexy soltei o grande clichê:

-Heim amorzinho! Está tão quente... Nossa... Vem cá vem... Acho que estou doente...

É agora! Eu pensei... Ahh eu pensei...

-Doente? - pausa - Estamos no verão minha flor! Liga o ventilador.

6 x 0. Foi a cota. Não é possivel! Eu estava ali... Me dando para ele... E nem para mim ele olhou! PUTA MERDA[4]! Isso não ia ficar assim! Não ia mesmo! Resolvi apelar! Com o corpo tremendo de raiva, num salto me levantei do sofá e fiquei na frente da TV.

-Amorr... Pera assim eu vou... – ele tentou dizer algo

Antes que ele terminasse peguei o controle jogando-o longe indo vídeo game e tudo na parede. Ele me olhou horrorizado e antes que soltasse uma palavra qualquer eu puxei minha blusa quase rasgando-a e joguei minha saia no chão. E ainda com muito ódio exclamei:

-SERÁ QUE É SÓ ASSIM PARA VOCÊ ENTENDER O QUE EU QUERO?

Ai então ele... Ahh! Daqui para frente não é nem preciso terminar, você já deve imaginar o que aconteceu. Mas devo dizer que foi maravilhoso! Como sempre! Acho até que uma das melhores, senão a melhor!

-Estava tão selvagem... – ainda ofegante ele me disse logo quando terminamos nosso prazer na mesa da cozinha – Nunca te vi assim... Gostei disso...

-É... – foi o máximo que consegui dizer

Ele sorriu. De onde estávamos, dava para ver bem o maldito aparelho quebrado no chão.

-Tudo isso por causa dele?

-Dele quem? – fingi não entender

-O vídeo game...

Tenho que admitir. O vídeo game mexeu comigo.

-Não... – menti

-Duvido! E eu não te conheço! – ele diz me dando uma carinhosa mordida no pescoço.

-E se fosse?

Ele parou o carinho e me fitou nos olhos.

-E se fosse? Bem... Amanha mesmo me encarregaria de arranjar outro!

Esse loiro... Há! Mas enfim... Foi uma volta e tanto para conseguir o que eu queria. Uma volta e tanto para no fim ele não entender os meus sinais! E mesmo com todas as variações que eu fiz o idiota só tinha olhos para aquela máquina! Homens! Nunca irei entendê-los! Mas sabe o que mais me intrigou nisso tudo? É que realmente no dia seguinte, lá estava ele, como outro vídeo game. PUTA MERDA[5]!


End file.
